Motherly Affection
by RyanSquad
Summary: Before Lady's headed inside after Tramp and Scamp's arguement, she had an little talk with her son. Slightly AU


**Lady and The Tramp 2**

**I have always wished Lady talked to Scamp at least once, but never did we have screen time with the two, only nuzzles and maybe an lick, like Tramp and his daughters.****So I will do this slightly AU.**

Lady couldn't believe what she had just saw. Her two boys, Tramp and Scamp, who she had love deeply in different matters. Tramp was her mate and Scamp was her son. They've just had an arguement when Tramp tried to settle things right with their son. Although, it ended badly, and Tramp stormed off, leaving behind Scamp.

She decided to have a talk with him to calm him down slightly.

Taking careful steps towards her son, she made sure to trace her movements and use an kind voice. She can be scolding and will usually give out harsh punishments for talking back, but Scamp was feeling like he doesn't belong in the family. And of course he does. He would always be in this family, no matter what he believed.

After finally making her steps to the dog house - she looked up to the top and to her grey, small and slender, big brown eyes, black nose, an a gray belly, son. He was the exact image of his father in everyway, where as she was brown, Slender ochre Cocker Spaniel, long fluffy brown ears, matching eyes, black eyelashes, eyebrows and nose, tan muzzle, belly, and front and back paws, short tail.

They were different in physical appearance, but she still loved him for who he is.

"Scamp, can we talk?" Lady asked in her usually soft tone voice to assure him that she won't start an fight. Scamp have never talked back to her and were always using his soft tone to the his mother. She was kind of really angry with her husband about saying what he said. 'Like it or not, you're apart of this family, and until you start acting like it, you can just get use to being out here everynight!'

Lady was shock and applaud by what he said. It was that last part of the sentence that shock her. He had threatened their son to be out here everynight, with the cold winds, and the rain. He can get sick! Or worse!

Her son replied to her after an minute, snapping her out of her thoughts. "What is it, mother?" Scamp asked in an rough and sharp tone; not because he was mad at her - but what his father said and how he treated him.

It took an mere second for Lady's replied. She have to be careful about what she said so they won't start an fight. Although, he have never fighted with her before - she didn't want that to start now. "I just wanted to let you know that me and your father love you very much."

"I believe that you love me, but him not so much," Scamp stated, shocking Lady. How can he say that? His father loved him ever since he was born and tried to be the best father there is. Then again, Tramp was kinda rough on Scamp and grounded him for doing the littlest thing.

"Scamp, we both love you," Lady recovered with a soft sigh. "I know life as a housedog is difficult. Like you, when I was your age, I'd wanted adventure and found it, only to find out the streets weren't as safe as they seem."

"How did you got out?" Scamp asked.

Lady smiled, "Let's just say some things happened between some certain cats and me."

Scamp returned the smile - she have that affect on him... no on everybody. Out of the dog family they have, she always calms the matter and hears all sides of the story. "Mom, I just don't feel like I belong here. All I want to do is see the world and yet, I feel like dad don't let me. And my sisters are even worse. It just they don't do it when you or papa is around."

Lady was surprised - what have her girls done and keep it an secret from her and her mate? They look like her, but they have their father's attitude where as Scamp has her. "What do they do?" Lady asked.

"Everytime I get in trouble, they always laugh and rub it in when you're not around," Scamp replied, looking down as Lady gasped with shock. "I have felt like they always get away with everything and dad doesn't even care."

"Why didn't you came to me?" Lady questioned.

"Because I'd thought you'll never believe me," Scamp responded.

"Scamp, I am your mother," Lady said, wrapping an paw around Scamp. She is going to have a little talk with her daughters after this little conversation. He may be the only male out of them, but she raise them to treat everyone's equally, especially your own sibling, despite different gender. "I will always help you in dark times. You may be the last born, but whenever there's an problem, you can come to me. I will always protect and love you. I promise."

"Even when I make mistakes or misbehaved?" Scamp asked. "Would you ground me?"

Lady nodded, "I may be disappointed and ground you, but I will talk to you and help you through the lessons, dear." Lady lick his ear, making him laugh like he did when he was younger. "Now I'm going to go inside, see you later, sweetheart." Lady said, giving an pat on his head, followed with an lick, before beginning to go back to the stairs which gain her access to the house.

However, Scamp stopped her before she could've entered. "Mom," Lady turned to face her son, a soft smile still on her face. "Thanks." Lady nodded and went back inside, leaving behind Scamp.

While he will still hunt for adventure, Scamp will always love his mother until the times end. She was the most sweetest and gentlest dog and mom any son can asked for.

**A/N I hope I did good. If you want to go on with Lady scolding her daughters, then I may do it. But I just wanted to focus on mother-and-son. Reason why I'd added his sisters being mean to him was shown in the film.**


End file.
